l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
List of abbreviations
The following is a list of abbreviations of sources. For help in how to use these, please see L5R:Cite your sources. For help in writing articles, please see L5R:Guide to writing better articles. RPG Resources Core Books * REE (Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire) (3001) * PG (Player's Guide 2nd Ed) (3101) * GMG (Game Master's Guide 2nd Ed) (3102) * 3E (Third Edition) (3200) * 3ER (Third Edition Revised) (3200) * LBS (Legend of the Burning Sands) (3208) * 4E (Fourth Edition) Faction Books * Way of Series :: WotCB - Way of the Crab :: WotCN - Way of the Crane :: WotDR - Way of the Dragon :: WotLI - Way of the Lion :: WotPH - Way of the Phoenix :: WotSC - Way of the Scorpion :: WotUN - Way of the Unicorn :: WotMC - Way of the Minor Clans :: WotNA - Way of the Naga :: WotWO - Way of the Wolf :: WoSHI - Way of Shinsei (3028) :: WotSHA - Way of the Shadowlands :: WotNE - Way of the Nezumi :: WotSA - Way of the Samurai (3106) :: WotNI - Way of the Ninja (3107) :: WotSHU - Way of the Shugenja (3108) :: WotOP - Way of the Open Hand (3042) :: WotDA - Way of the Daimyo (3043) :: WotTH - Way of the Thief (3044) * Secrets of Series :: SotCB - Secrets of the Crab (3036) :: SotCN - Secrets of the Crane (3037) :: SotDR - Secrets of the Dragon (3038) :: SotLI - Secrets of the Lion (3026) :: SotMA - Secrets of the Mantis (3034) :: SotPH - Secrets of the Phoenix (3035) :: SotSC - Secrets of the Scorpion (3027) :: SotSH - Secrets of the Shadowlands (3039) :: SotUN - Secrets of the Unicorn (3029) * Clan War Series :: CWR - Clan War: The Rulebook (12-001-1) :: CWC - Clan War: The Clans (12-001-2) :: CWCB - Crab Army Expansion (12-004-1) :: CWLI - Lion Army Expansion (12-005-1) :: CWCR - Crane Army Expansion (12-006-1) :: CWPH - Phoenix Army Expansion (12-007-1) :: CWDR - Dragon Army Expansion (12-008-1) :: CWUN - Unicorn Army Expansion (12-009-1) :: CWSH - Shadowlands Army Expansion (12-010-1) :: CWNA - Naga Army Expansion (12-011-1) :: CWSC - Scorpion Army Expansion (12-012-1) :: CWTA - Toturi's Army and Yoritomo's Alliance (12-014-1) :: CWDE - Daimyo Edition (CW2001) :: CWDJ - Desperate Journeys (CW1001) :: CWRoW - Ravages of War (CW1002) :: CWTC - Thunders Challenge (CW1003) :: CWCtA - Call to Arms (CW1004) Misc Series * Winter Court Series :: WC:KS - Kyuden Seppun (3016) :: WC:KK - Kyuden Kakita (3024) :: WC:KA - Kyuden Asako (3030) * Masters of Series :: MoC - Masters of Court (3207) :: MoCW - Masters of Court Web Supplement :: MoM - Masters of Magic (3209) :: MoW - Masters of War (3205) :: MoWW - Masters of Court Web Supplement Adventures * HC - Game Master's Pack; The Hare Clan (3002) * CoL - City of Lies (L-1; 3004) * ToI - Tomb of Iuchiban (S-1; 3012) * OU1 - Otosan Uchi Book 1: Imperial Capital (3020) * OU2 - Otosan Uchi Book 2: Forbidden City (3020) * OU3 - Otosan Uchi Book 3: Scorpion's Sting (3020) * SWS - Game Master's Pack; Silence Within Sound (3022) * LoD - Legacy of Disaster (3301) * DiD - Descent into Darkness (3302) * HV - Honor's Veil (I-1; 4001) * NoaTS - Night of a Thousand Screams (L-2; 4002) * CoB - Code of Bushido (B-1; 4003) * TH - Twilight Honor (S-2; 4004) * MB - Midnight's Blood (M-1; 4005) * LotF - Legacy of the Forge (B-2; 4006) * VitH - Void in the Heavens (M-2; 4007) * LoTE - Lesser of Two Evils (S-3; 4008) * BotD - Bells of the Dead (I-2; 4009) * M:VoP - Mimura: Village of Promises (4010) Campaign Settings * TotV - Time of the Void (3033) * HE - Hidden Emperor (3047) * 4W - The Four Winds (3201) * VT - The Vacant Throne (3211) Misc Books * BotS - Book of the Shadowlands (3006) * CEAG - The Complete Exotic Arms Guide (3040) * WtW - Walking the Way (3011) * WoS - The Way of Shadow (3013) * GMSG - Game Master's Survival Guide (3015) * UA - Unexpected Allies (3018) * BoJ - Bearers of Jade: The Second Book of the Shadowlands (3019) * MGtR - The Merchant's Guide to Rokugan (3023) * LARP - Legend of the Five Rings Live-Action Role Playing (3041) * OA - Oriental Adventures (WTC12015) * RCS - Rokugan Campaign Setting (3103) * CoR - Creatures of Rokugan (3104) * MoR - Magic of Rokugan (3105) * F&W - Fortunes and Winds (3109) * CoR3E - Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition (3202) * AotD - Art of the Duel (3203) * EE - Emerald Empire: The Legend of Five Rings Companion (3204) * P&T - Prayers and Treasures (3206) * F&F - Fealty and Freedom (3210) * Blood - Bloodspeakers (PCI2101) * EotE - Enemies of the Empire (3304) * EE4E - Emerald Empire: Fourth Edition (3305) * GC - The Great Clans (3306) * IH - Imperial Histories (3307) * BoA - The Book of Air (3308) * StotE - Strongholds of the Empire (101438) Category:Metadata